Macdonald's
by nardy
Summary: Quand Lex et Clark vont déjeuner Au MacDo, ça entraine des confidences.


DISCLAIMER: Ils ne sont pas à moi bien évidement, ils appartiennent à la chaine qui diffuse leurs aventures, mais moi je leur fait faire des trucs... euh... pas dans les scripts d'origine...

Rating pas élévé je vous promet.

Premier Clex et OS par la même occasion. J'aime bien me diversifier...

En Italique les pensées de Lex.

Bisous aux courageuses qui liront.

* * *

**Macdo**

"Alleeeeezzzzz Leeeeeexxxxxxx... Demanda une voix plus que suppliante.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avec un sourire narquois, plantant son regard bleu gris dans les yeux verts de son ami.

"Clark... Pas la peine de chouiner comme un môme... C'est non...

Avec une moue irrésistible, l'autre jeune homme se renfonça dans le siège de la mercedes.

"Lex... S'il te plait... Allez, j'ai été sage, et j'ai vraiment pas envie de manger dans un de tes restaurants. J'ai envie de choses simples. Et puis je suis prête à parier que tu n'a jamais été là dedans. C'est une nouvelle expérience pour toi... Leeexxeeuuu.

"Lex. Enlèves les Euuuuu à la fin de mon prénom, s'il te plaît. Et puis qui te dit que je n'ai jamais été dans un truc de ce genre?

"Heu... Mon intuition? Répondit Clark étonné par la réponse de son ami.

"Pfffff... Se moqua Lex en ralentissant avant de stopper à un feu rouge.

"Okay. Disons que j'imagine mal Lionel t'emmener là dedans quand tu étais gosse.

"Là, t'as pas vraiment tort. Marmonna le jeune homme.

"Leee...

"Ok. Ok. Je cède. Encore une fois... Dit Lex avec un petit sourire. Mais ne viens pas me dire que tu as du cholestérol dans dix ans.

"Promis. Je ne t'en voudrais pas... Répondit Clark avec une grimace ravie.

"Clllaaaarkkeueueue.

"Pas autant de Euuuu dans mon prénom, Lex... Lança le jeune homme en riant.

Le jeune milliardaire fit un clin d'oeil au jeune homme affalé dans le fauteuil de cuir. Malgrès ses vingts ans, il était à la fois pure innocence et à la fois pur sexe ambulant.

Depuis cinq ans, ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Les traits avaient perdu le côté adolescent et avaient gagné en maturité, le regard vert toujours aussi pétillant, le sourire de cent mille watt toujours présent. Et leur amitié toujours intacte. Aussi forte qu'au premier jour. Après des hauts et des bas parfois, mais indestructible à présent.

Lex avait été chercher son ami à l'université, ils en profitaient largment quand le week end était là et qu'ils n'avaient pas d'obligations ni l'un ni l'autre. Ils se promenanient dans Métropolis, ils visitaient des expositions, allaient faire les musées, perdaient du temps à ne rien faire parfois aussi.

Sans compter les fois où Lex prenait la route de Smallville, sachant qu'une visite à ses parents rendait son ami heureux au delà de tout.

Ce samedi là, ils avaient été faire un tour en ville, Lex avait imposé le musée, et Clark avait réussit à imposer le repas.

Et ils arrivaient finalement devant un Mac Do des plus traditionnels. Débarquer en Mercedes n'avait pas été si incongru que ça, ils avaient du se garer un peu plus loin. Et Clark avait profité un peu plus encore de la silhouette parfaite de Lex, celui ci marchait devant lui, dans une tenue assez éloignée de son style habituel, Jean's noir, pull gris à col roulé, fin blouson de cuir noir, en un mot : parfait.

Le jeune ex-fermier, avait depuis longtemps abandonné ses chemises en flanelle à carreau, et sous l'influence de Lex et avec sa carte bleue il faut bien l'avouer, il avait quelque peu amélioré sa garde robe et était lui aussi en jean's noir et pull en cashmeere, mais d'un bleu ciel qui mettait en valeur son teint bronzé.

Ils avaient tellement traîné au musée qu'il n'était pas loin de quatre heures et le jeune Kent protestait avec véhémence contre contre cet état de fait. C'est pourquoi Lex avait cédé avec une impatience feinte. Il ne détestait pas tant que ça les fast food. Malgré tout son amour des bonnes choses et tout ce que son éducation Luthorienne lui avait imposé et apporté, il avait parfois la nostalgie des sandwiches chauds d'un MacDo.

Il ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer Clark, s'effaçant devant lui. S'attirant un regard amusé du jeune homme en question. Provoquant un haussement d'épaules narquois.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le comptoir et prirent place derrière un jeune couple qui commandait avec une féroce détermination, des frites et des salades, estimant probablement que l'un compensait l'autre caloriquement parlant.

"Tu veux quoi? Demanda Lex en s'appuyant légèrement contre l'épaule de son ami.

"A manger?

"D'accord. C'est moi qui commande alors...

"Lex!

"Trop tard... Murmura le jeune Luthor en avançant.

A l'intense stupéfaction de Clark, Lex commanda le repas avec l'aisance d'un habitué, voire même plus qu'habitué puisqu'à un moment, la manager de service s'approcha de la serveuse et lui glissa un mot à l'oreille. La jeune fille hocha la tête et eut un sourire pour le jeune homme chauve.

"Donc, je récapitule, un maxi best of Royal Bacon, potatoes et coca, un maxi best of Big Mac, frites et coca, plus un royal Cheese, un Mac farmer, un Mac Chicken, et un par neuf, les trois derniers en attente. C'est bien ça?

"C'est ça. Merci.

"Ok. Miss James vous accorde la réduction des anciens équipiers, vous me devez donc dix huit dollars.

Lex leva un sourcil et hocha la tête pour remercier la fameuse Miss James, il paya et chargea Clark avec son plateau, avant de prendre le sien et le ticket pour les plats en attente.

Ils prirent place dans la salle, près d'une baie vitrée, loin des autres clients. Clark observait Lex, oubliant de manger pour une fois.

"Mange. Après dix minutes, c'est impropre à la consommation.

"Et tu sais ça comment toi? Demanda Clark et attaquant son Big Mac.

"Mmmm. Mm... Marmonna Lex la bouche pleine.

"Ouais... Moi aussi. se moqua le jeune homme.

Le milliardaire semblait ne pas avoir réellement envie de répondre, il se consacra à son hamburger et à ses potatoes, savourant la sauce blanche, refusant de laisser son esprit scientifique se pencher sur la composition de celle ci.

Puis avec une nonchalance étudiée il accepta enfin de croiser le regard de son ami, qui était arrivé au bout de ses deux sandwiches et de ses frites.

"Tu veux le reste?

"Yep...

"J'y vais. Un peu de coke aussi?

"Yep aussi.

Un petit rire s'échappa de Lex, il prit les deux verres et retourna vers le comptoir, prit le reste de sa commande, y ajouta un sundae et fit le refill des deux verres.

Il sentait le regard de Clark sur lui, l'accompagnant dans ses moindres mouvements.

Il hésitait.

Il avait envie de lui raconter le pourquoi du comment, mais n'était pas certain de lui. Chose plus que rare pour un Luthor.

Il ne savait pas comment son ami prendrait ses confidences. Ni surtout ce qu'il en découlerait. Car Clark, s'il était naïf parfois, n'était pas stupide et il comprendrait rapidement.

Et Lex ne savait pas comment il pourrait continuer à vivre sans son ami et celui ci ne tarderait pas à s'enfuir quand il comprendrait.

Il s'attabla de nouveau, poussant le plateau vers Clark, se contentant du sundae, il plongea sa petite cuillère en plastique dans la coupe et commença à déguster la glace lentement. Les yeux baissés, un air d'intense réflexion sur le visage.

Manquant le regard figé de Clark, le regardant sucer la cuillère transparente. Un peu de rouge colorant ses joues. Le souffle court.

Le silence inhabituel lui fit lever le regard. Et plonger dans l'océan vert qui le fixait.

"Clark? Demanda Lex d'une voix rauque.

"Humm..mmm. Marmonna le jeune homme en se concentrant sur ses hamburger de nouveau.

"Ca va?

"Ouais... Alors? Toi et MacDo? Tu m'expliques?

Ok. Visiblement toujours aussi têtu, Lex n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper, a moins de se la jouer à la Luthor et d'envoyer bouler Clark. D'autre part, il n'avait pas envie de blesser son ami et la méthode Luthor n'était que ça: blessante.

Avec un soupir désolé Lex, s'alanguit un peu sur la banquette de skaï, allongeant ses jambes.

"A vrai dire, c'est un peu compliqué et assez long à raconter...

"Je suis toute ouïe.

"Clark... Dit Lex dans un souffle.

Le bleu gris croisa le vert encore une fois et il se lança.

Jouant le tout pour le tout, encore une fois...

"Ok. Je te raconte tout ça, mais je ne veux plus en entendre parler après. Ok?

"Promis Lex. Promis. Acquiesça Clark avec un sourire.

"Alors, bien... Ca remonte à mes seize ans, j'étais en dernière année au collège, pour la fin de l'année scolaire, nous avions prévu une petite fête en plus du bal. Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser, j'étais assez populaire. L'héritier bourré de fric attirait pas mal de monde. Remarqua Lex avec une grimace amère. Bien que je sois assez doué en science, on ne m'avait pas forcement exclu des cercles. Malgré mon physique aussi.

Mais... Bon, passons.

Remise des diplômes, j'ai eu l'honneur de faire le discours de fin d'études, nous devions pour la plupart entrer à l'université l'année suivante. J'étais assez excité par la soirée en prévision et bien que je sois un peu plus jeune que la moyenne des autres élèves, mes copains m'entouraient. J'étais un peu la mascotte de leur groupe.

Bal tout à fait classique, puis virée en boite, plus tard dans la soirée. Nous avions pas mal bu, nous nous sommes baignés dans le bassin de la place principale. Et forcement nous avons été arrêtés.

Lex s'interrompit un instant, Clark buvait ses paroles, mâchouillant son quatrième sandwich, le jeune homme ne le quittait pas des yeux et il lui fit un petit sourire. En hochant la tête il reprit son récit.

"Et forcement, quand les flics ont prévenu les parents, le mien n'a pas bougé. Petit à petit, mes copains sont partis. Leurs parents sont venus les récupérer, nous n'avions rien fait de répréhensible, juste un peu de bordel en ville, c'est surtout notre ébriété qui nous avait valu notre arrestation, rien qui ne vaille une nuit en tôle. Sauf pour moi.

Quand le dernier de mes copain fut parti, un officier est venu dans la cellule de dégrisement, il y avait d'autres personnes, des prostituées, des clodos, du beau monde.

Le gars m'a fait sortir et m'a enfermé dans un bureau. Il était désolé, j'ai vu sur son visage que je ne rentrerais pas chez moi.

**_"Ton père ne viendra te chercher que demain, il dit que c'est de ta faute si tu es là, donc à toi d'assumer. _**M'a-t-il dit, il a été sympa quand même, il m'a laissé dormir sur le canapé dans le bureau. Me filant une couverture. J'étais encore plus qu'humide d'avoir pataugé dans ce stupide bassin. Je me suis endormi comme une masse. L'officier est venu me réveiller avec un café le matin. Et il m'a remis en cellule. Il n'avait pas le choix.

J'ai attendu que Lionel daigne venir me récupérer.

Jusqu'à midi. Je m'étais rendormi sur le banc, à cette heure du jour il n'y avait plus grand monde dans la cage. Quand Lionel est arrivé, je me suis réveillé dans la seconde. On m'a fait sortir de la cage et on m'a conduit dans le même bureau où j'avais dormi. Mon père était là, avec Dominic. Il m'a filé des vêtements et je me suis changé. J'ai rien dit. J'avais trop honte de m'être fait ramasser comme ça.

Mais quand la main de mon père est venu à la rencontre de ma joue, je me suis révolté.

Je lui ai hurlé dessus. Je l'ai insulté. Il n'a rien dit ou presque.

"Fais pas ton caprice Lex. Tu as fait des conneries. Tu paie. C'est tout.

"Je ne fais pas de caprice... Je te hais.

"Mais non... Mon petit, tu es un enfant gâté c'est tout... Il faut que tu t'endurcisses.

"Gâté? Gâté? A quel moment?

"Voiture, argent? Ton petit confort?

"J'en ai pas besoin. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Je te hais...

_Le jeune Lex avait pâli sous l'insulte du ton doucereux, il avait serré les poings et crispé ses mâchoires._

J'ai agi comme un enfant gâté. J'ai posé les clefs de la voiture sur la table, vidé mon porte feuille. Rendu ma carte de crédit. J'ai tout laissé en plan et je suis parti.

Mon père a retenu Dominic qui voulait m'intercepter.

"Il reviendra en pleurant, laisse le.

Les derniers mots de Lionel résonnaient encore dans la tête de Lex et ils n'étaient sortis que difficilement.

Clark le regardait avec un air triste. Il comprenait. Il connaissait Lex et son caractère impulsif, sa sensibilité d'écorché vif. Se heurtant à un père insensible a qui il voulait tellement plaire.

"Lex? Dit il a voix basse. Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas du insister...

Le jeune milliardaire soupira et secoua la tête:

"Non... C'est pas grave, et puis j'en ai jamais parlé à personne, alors...

Je suis parti dans la rue, je n'avais rien sur moi, à peine quelques dollars que j'avais remis dans mes poches en me changeant, par chance je n'y avais pas pensé, sinon me connaissant, je les aurait aussi rendu à mon père...

Et j'ai commencé à marcher, je me suis éloigné, je suis parti dans des quartiers moins reluisants, je marchait un peu au hasard, je ne savais pas quoi faire... J'étais perdu.

Quand la nuit est tombée, je me suis endormi sur un banc dans un parc.

Je me suis réveillé en grelottant, il pleuvait, je me suis abrité comme j'ai pu.

J'avais pas beaucoup d'argent, j'avais faim.

Je suis rentré dans un Macdo.

Le premier de ma vie.

J'ai économisé au maximum, faisant durer mon pécule le plus longtemps possible.

Je traînais dans les rues dans la journée et me cherchait un coin pour dormir le soir.

Quelques jours plus tard j'ai rencontré des jeunes de mon âge ou presque. Un puis deux, trois. Ils m'ont entouré, ils m'ont aidé à trouver des coins tranquilles pour dormir, pour se laver aussi. Ils étaient sympa. Avec eux je me sentais en sécurité.

Nous étions une petite bande, ils ne me demandaient rien, nous allions toujours dans le même quartier, dans le même Macdo. Le gérant était cool avec nous. Si nous consommions, il s'en foutait que nous squattions.

A un moment j'ai plus eu d'argent, alors il a fallu que je me débrouille. Comme les autres.

Lex sentit ses joues rougir légèrement.

_Il ne disait pas tout. _

_Il ne disait pas qu'il avait échangé son innocence contre un repas après avoir passé trois jours sans manger. Les autres garçons ne vivaient que comme ça. _

_Vendant leurs corps, petit commerce des âmes. Lex avait tenu le plus longtemps possible en ne faisant que des fellations. Mais il se doutait qu'un jour, il tomberait sur un "client" plus demandeur et plus fort que lui, alors il avait cédé a la première demande. L'homme avait été étrangement doux avec lui, réalisant peut être que c'était sa "première fois". Il avait gagné assez d'argent pour plusieurs jours. _

_Il avait alors réalisé qu'il était "une pute" mais sa fierté lui avait permis de ne pas tomber plus bas que ça. Il s'était contenté de se vendre uniquement pour assurer sa survie. Les YMCA de temps en temps, les repas dans les MacDo. Pas question pour lui d'en faire un vrai commerce. Il s'en voulait suffisamment comme ça._

Clark ne le quittait pas des yeux. Lex avait arrêté de parler depuis quelques instants et ses sourcils froncés laissaient deviner un tourment intérieur. Il y avait sûrement quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas.

"Lex?

Le jeune homme sursauta, et son regard perdu accrocha les yeux verts posés sur lui.

"Heu.. Clark?

"Hey... Ca va?

"Ouais...

Avec un soupir Lex se redressa, il prit une gorgé de son coca et regarda son ex glace avec une grimace.

"Je continue?

"Comme tu veux...

"Alors on y va, c'est reparti pour les aventures de Lex chez Macdonald's.

J'ai passé l'été comme ça, ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'automne, avec mes copains, nous avions de plus en plus de mal à dormir dehors, il commençait à faire réellement froid, nous luttions pour trouver des places dans les foyers le soir. Ca a duré comme ça jusqu'à Thanksgiving. Nous étions réfugiés dans notre Macdo habituel, il faisait un vrai temps de chien. Nous nous remontions le moral avant de repartir dans la rue. Je suis allé me chercher un chocolat chaud, la fille au comptoir était sympa, elle nous remplissait toujours nos verres à ras bord, nous filant des frites en plus si il n'y avait personne dans le resto, nous étions en train de blaguer quand j'ai vu le manager s'engueuler avec un de ses employés dans la cuisine.

"J'en ai marre! Je me casse! Criait le jeune black.

"Mais Bob, tu peux pas me planter comme ça... ou je vais trouver quelqu'un maintenant? Avait dit le mec d'une voix suppliante.

_"T'as qu'a recruter chez les putes, y en a bien un qui saura faire ça et puis ça leur changera... Avait répondu Bob en désignant le coin ou se trouvaient Lex et ses copains._

_Le jeune Luthor avait senti le rouge monter à ses joues, se fixant sur ses oreilles. Le regard de la serveuse sur lui l'avait rendu nerveux, il avait reposé son gobelet tellement il tremblait._

_"J'suis désolée. Avait murmuré la fille._

_Lex n'avait rien dit. Un peu d'eau se précipitant dans ses yeux. Son air désemparé l'avait rajeuni de quelques années, il avait eut l'impression de prendre une gifle, la même que celle dont l'avait gratifié Lionel le jour de son départ. _

_Il était reparti a sa table et avait lancé de fréquents regards à la cuisine, il avait vu le manager et la serveuse se relayer pour préparer les commandes, pour un soir de fête, il n'y avait heureusement pas grand monde. Quand ses amis étaient partis, il s'était levé et était retourné vers le comptoir. La fille était venue, il avait lancé un regard sur son badge et avait hoché la tête. _

_"Dis, Sandy. Je peux parler au manager? Avait il demandé en hésitant._

_Elle avait souri et avait appelé son patron. L'homme était venu, il n'avait rien dit, il avait juste hoché la tête:_

_"Viens, tu prends une douche, je te file un uniforme et tu commence de suite. Tu es payé et en plus ta nourriture est incluse dans ton contrat. Ca te va?_

_Lex avait acquiescé et avait suivi le gars._

Lex avait un peu édulcoré son récit, évitant les remarques relatives aux "putes", ainsi que ses propres réactions à ça.

"Et voilà, comment un Luthor est devenu équipier chez MacDo. Conclut Lex avec un sourire narquois.

"Et?

"Et quoi?

"Et tu n'es plus équipier chez MacDo, tu es milliardaire, ton père (le Diable ait son âme) était encore bien présent dans ta vie quand je t'ai connu et tu vivais chez lui si je ne me trompe pas, voire même, tu travaillais pour lui... Non? Enonça Clark en souriant.

Avec un soupir, Lex hocha la tête en signe de défaite.

"Ok. Je continue. Enfin, je termine et après, plus jamais? C'est bien d'accord?

"Promis.

"Je suis resté là pendant quelques mois, je gagnais assez d'argent pour me louer une chambre, heureusement je mangeais au resto, c'était déjà ça de gagné. J'ai continué à voir mes copains, en fait c'est moi qui leur filait du rab de frites à présent.

Puis un jour le manager a changé. Il a été promu dans un autre quartier. Sandy est partie elle aussi, la nouvelle équipe n'était pas aussi sympa. Bob est revenu et avec lui, les ennuis ont commencés. Il m'a reconnu et ce n'était plus aussi simple.

_"La pédale, deux cheeses. Plus vite, allez, t'étais plus rapide pour te faire mettre, magnes toi!_

Les insultes volaient, les autres ne disaient rien. Par chance, il ne levait pas la main sur moi. Enfin. Pas souvent.

Un jour, j'étais en train de préparer une commande, Bob n'était pas là, et ça allait à peu près bien. J'ai entendu le manager protester, ainsi que les serveuses. Je n'osais pas me retourner. Je savais qui était là. Quand j'ai réussi à me retourner, j'ai vu Lionel qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Dominic à ses côtés.

Mon père n'a rien dit. Dominic m'a tendu des fringues, j'ai eu l'impression de revivre la même chose qu'au poste de police. Je me suis changé, là au milieu de la cuisine.

Je n'ai rien dit non plus.

Il a fait signe au patron et celui ci a compris qu'il ne fallait pas insister.

"Lex. Il te doit combien? A demandé Lionel.

J'ai donné mes heures, le gars m'a filé l'argent. Et nous sommes sortis. Avant de monter dans la limousine, j'ai vu mes copains attablés sur la terrasse. J'ai été vers eux et je leur ai donné l'argent.

Puis je suis parti.

Je suis retourné à ma petite vie d'enfant gâté.

Dans la voiture, Lionel m'a tendu une liasse de papiers: mon inscription à Harvard.

"Tu rentres en septembre, tu as manqué une année, à toi de te débrouiller pour suivre quand même. Tu n'es pas un génie pour rien? M'a-t-il dit avec un sourire ironique.

Ca a été ses seules paroles. Nous n'avons plus jamais parlé de cette année là.

J'ai fait ce que me demandait mon père, j'ai repris mes études. Brillamment, je dois dire...

Ajouta Lex avec un sourire. Voilà tu sais tout.

Clark avait terminé son repas depuis longtemps, il s'était lui aussi renfoncé dans son siège, étendant ses longues jambes sous la table. Ses chevilles touchant celles de Lex par moments. Il avait un air concentré sur le visage, les sourcils froncés, il réfléchissait.

"Clark?

Le jeune homme leva la tête, ses mains jouaient avec l'emballage d'un des hamburgers.

Il croisa le regard bleu-gris, et fit une petite grimace.

"Lex... Je... Merci.

"Merci pourquoi?

"Pour m'avoir raconté ce que tu viens de me dire. Je suis désolé d'avoir insisté. C'était pas drôle. Enfin... je veux dire, ce que tu as vécu n'était pas drôle. Ca ne m'étonne pas vraiment de Lionel de t'avoir laissé dans la rue pendant un an. Par contre: chapeau... Tu m'étonnera toujours tu sais...

"Merci bien Monsieur Kent... Dit Lex en se levant, nous pouvons y aller? T'as encore faim?

"Heu... Je pense que ça ira! Répondit Clark en riant.

Les deux jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ils passèrent par les toilettes afin de se débarrasser de l'odeur des frites sur leur doigts. En sortant, Lex se trouva nez à nez avec l'assistante manager qui lui avait valu sa réduction en caisse. La jeune femme lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

"Alexander? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas? Dit elle.

"Je... Non désolé. Répondit Lex en serrant la main quand même.

"Sandy. Du Macdo du centre. Il y quelques années, mais je vous ai reconnu de suite.

"Oh... Sandy... Répéta Lex en souriant.

Clark sortit des lavabos et s'approcha d'eux.

"Clark. Je te présente Sandy, la jeune femme dont je te parlais tout à l'heure. Celle qui m'a valu mon emploi chez MacDo.

Elle éclata de rire et serra la main de Clark:

"Ne l'écoutez pas. Il ne devait ce poste qu'a lui même. Il était tellement volontaire... Je crois bien qu'il aurait embrassé Bill quand il lui a dit d'aller se doucher avant de prendre son service.

La grimace de Lex fit sourire Clark.

"Il est toujours tellement modeste vous savez...

"Clarkkkkkkkk...

La jeune femme rit encore puis elle se pencha vers Lex et l'embrassa sur les joues.

"Au revoir Alexander, je suis bien contente de voir que tu t'en es sorti. Dit elle en s'éloignant.

Lex la regarda s'éloigner, il secoua la tête et se décida à sortir. Suivi par le jeune dieu en pull bleu. Ils retrouvèrent la Mercedes, et ils montèrent à l'intérieur.

Lex n'en revenait pas, la coïncidence était étrange, pour la première fois depuis presque dix ans il mettait les pieds dans un Macdo, il était forcé, gentiment mais sûrement, par son meilleur ami à lui raconter une part de sa vie dont il n'était pas forcement fier, et ils tombaient sur une des personnes de ce passé là.

Finalement, il avait mieux valu que ce soit elle plutôt qu'un de ses anciens amis.

Ou de Bob. Quoique. Pour Bob il en aurait fait une bouchée avec plaisir. Il n'était plus Alexander, le gamin de seize ans.

Il était Lex Luthor.

Et ce n'était plus la même chose.

Tout à ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte du silence de Clark qu'en arrivant au parking du penthouse. La porte du garage s'ouvrit et la voiture argentée entra dans l'ombre du parking. Le contact arrêté, Lex attendit que son ami se décide à parler.

Il avait le coeur qui battait la chamade brusquement, il savait que Clark avait compris. Compris que Lex avait été un vulgaire prostitué, qu'il s'était vendu pour quelques sandwiches, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, qu'il était répugnant.

Il se sentait rougir de honte.

Il attendait que le jeune homme ouvre la portière et s'en aille.

Qu'il sorte de sa vie.

Qu'il l'abandonne.

Le bruit de la portière lui fit fermer les yeux. Le mouvement du corps qui bouge à ses côtés, qui s'éloigne de lui.

La douleur à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

De nouveau le bruit de cette portière qui se ferme sur son espoir.

Le bruit des pas qui s'éloignent.

Lex sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il posa son front sur ses bras croisés sur le volant gainé de cuir.

Il sentait son fichu asthme se pointer de nouveau, journée exceptionnelle, il devait en convenir.

Il sursauta quand la portière de son côté s'ouvrit, son regard trouva un alien d'un mètre quatre vingt dix accroupis à côté de lui, avec un sourire d'une tristesse à pleurer.

"Lex. Je suis désolé.

"Pas tant que moi Clark. Dit Lex d'une voix rauque. Pas tant que moi.

"Ca me donne envie de vomir. Répondit le jeune homme d'une voix ténue.

La petite phrase fit rougir le milliardaire, il baissa le regard, se concentrant sur le sol entre les chaussures de Clark.

"Il a de la chance. D'être mort. Gronda le jeune fermier.

Lex regarda Clark, stupéfait.

"Quoi... Quoi? Qui? Balbutia-t-il.

"Ton foutu père... Lex. Ton foutu père. Il a de la chance d'être déjà mort, je l'aurais tué avec plaisir sinon.

La façon qu'avait Lex de le dévisager, fit comprendre à Clark qu'il avait mal interprété ses paroles.

"Lex. Lex... C'est pas toi qui me donne envie de vomir... Mon Dieu... qu'est ce que tu crois... C'est ton père...

Je le hais de t'avoir laissé comme ça.

A seize ans, dans la rue. Sans un sou. T'avais pas trente six solutions pour t'en sortir.

Voler.

Mendier...

Te... pros...ti... tuer... Clark buta sur le mot.

Ou revenir.

Il savait que tu ne reviendrait pas. Il a du te faire suivre, t'observer de loin. Il devait savoir ce que tu étais obligé de faire pour manger. Il n'est venu te chercher que parce que tu t'en sortais sans lui et qu'il l'avait mauvaise.  
Je le hais. Encore plus qu'avant."

Lex tendit le bras lentement, posant sa main sur la joue de Clark. Il retint son souffle, il en avait eu envie depuis si longtemps. Le jeune homme se laissa aller sous la main qui caressait sa joue, tournant à peine la tête pour déposer un baiser au creux de cette main.

"Viens Lex. Viens avec moi. S'il te plaît. Dit il en se levant , prenant la main dans la sienne et aidant Lex à sortir de la voiture. Il claqua la portière. Le bip électronique résonna dans le garage. Ils s'éloignèrent vers l'ascenseur, Clark pécha la carte magnétique dans la poche du blouson de Lex, prenant en charge son ami, le serrant légèrement contre lui. L'enveloppant de sa présence. L'entourant de son amour.

Lex était complètement passif, un peu choqué de la tournure des événements.

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'avait osé pensé que Clark pourrait accepter ce qu'il avait envie de lui donner.

Ce qu'il enfermait à triple tour dans son coeur.

Depuis cinq longues années.

Deux mariages éclairs et nombre de conquêtes féminines, pour ne pas penser à lui.

Pour réprimer cette envie de lui.

Cette envie d'un autre corps masculin contre le sien. Si longtemps après. Dans tellement d'autres circonstances.

Et aujourd'hui, il venait à lui.

Il le protégeait.

Son ange gardien personnel.

Il en avait l'habitude.

Pas qu'il soit aussi près, aussi proche, sous sa peau. Dans son souffle. Dans sa bouche. Ses mains sur sa peau.

Pas la moindre conscience d'être arrivé dans l'appartement, ni d'avoir été jusqu'à la chambre.

D'avoir été déshabillé en douceur, d'avoir eu une litanie de mots tendres qui l'avaient enveloppé.

Il avait été embrassé. Caressé. Cajolé.

Son corps s'était tendu sous les caresses. Son esprit s'était envolé.

Il s'était abandonné, il avait passé la main. Il n'était plus en charge pour une fois.

Clark avait dominé.

L'avait protégé, l'avait aimé.

Il avait cédé. Il s'était donné. Sans regrets. Avec bonheur.

"Lex...Reviens. Reviens moi. Reste avec moi... Murmura Clark doucement.

"Clark... Me laisse pas. Chuchota Lex.

"Jamais.

"Je sais.

"Je t'aime.

"Moi aussi.

* * *

Sappy non? 

Bisoumouchous


End file.
